leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lyndongwapo/Sentorio, the Beast Master
"Sentorio" is a custom champion in the League of Legends. Abilities "Sentorio" is a beast master. He is aided by two beasts which it is varied depending on the current Summoner Spell he has. }} Hide= |-|Beast:Flash= After she cast Flash, he will gain a Second Cast to go back to his previous position within 2 seconds. |description2= Cosmic Sprites resides atop the Mount Targon, they were the small guardians to the traveller seeking for Power. They are harmless but they shapeshift into humans deceiving traveller towards wrong direction and warping them back below the mountain. Their true form is a small human form composed of cosmic patterns and masked - marked usually with one eye in it. }} |-|Beast:Ignite= When he cast an Ignite, target additionally takes as every second and 10% increased damage they take from Beast Master. |description2= Baby drakes are the offsprings of Elemental Drakes residing in the Ixtal. Before a Drake adjusted their Inner breath in differing Elements depending in the surroundings, they were a baby drake that breaths out a hottest fire and easily be tamed by humans. '' }} |-|Beast:Heal= After casting Heal, Runic Treant leaves a consecrated area where it regenerates per second in over 5 seconds to all allied units. |description2= '' Runic Treant are the creatures made from the runic energies, they were made to preserve the flora, faunas and lands where they stand called the Ionia. '' |effect radius= 350 }} |-|Beast:Exhaust= Exhaust cast, initially the target for 0.5 second with Ice. |description2= ''Snow's Tear are the snow golem made up of True Ice. They are neutral creatures but are dangerous when provoked. They live in the place of high mountains of Freljord. }} |-|Beast:Ghost= On cast, a Great Roc like bird carries the Beast Master. Initially gain for 1 second and while Ghost persists he can move through units and over the Terrains/Walls. |description2= '' A Grand Perch are the trained Roc like Birds of the Demacia's Scouts. '' }} |-|Beast:Smite= After cast of Smite, a sand burrower helps Beast Master to attack the target units until its health depletes. It will deal . When its health depletes, he burrow below. Sand Burrower can be healed equal to the Smite's damage. *Defense = it takes 50% damage from monsters/minions *Movement Speed = 450 *Sand Burrower hides below ground when idle for up to 4 seconds. *Attack Speed = 1.000 attack/second |description2= Sand Burrower are the Scorpion like creatures coming from the deserts of Shurima. }} |-|Beast:Barrier= Barrier duration extended by 1 second. When barrier depletes, it will explode creating a pulse of energy at surroundings dealing same amount as and apply 50% for 1.5 seconds. |description2= '' Pseudo Bot were once a living creatures, made for mass army of Zaun gangs''. }} |-|Beast:Teleport= Teleport now channels for 1 second and on arrival Alpha Voidling and 4 small voidlings accompany him for 10 seconds. Voidling sacrifice themsleves to deal damage on the Turrets. *Alpha Voidling Health = 5 hits *Small Voidlings Health = 3 hits *Movement Speed = 450 *Magic Damage = *Attack Speed = 0.875 attacks/sec *Alpha Voidling Turret Damage = 400 *Small Voidling Turret Damage = 200 |description2= '' Voidlings came from the Icathia. They were the untamed and dangerous creatures. Only the Beast Master tame one of the Alpha Voidling by an unknown tribute''. }} |-|Beast:Cleanse= On cast of Cleanse, Ghast seeks to nearby Enemy Champion and them for 1.25 seconds. |description2= '' Ghast were a fearful entity residing in the thick and foggy place called Shadow Isles gangs''. }} Sentorio tossess a net that the target unit for 1 second and deal . |description2= This net can be intercepted by any enemy units. |description3= Using this spell toward non-epic monsters having , will capture it instead of executing. But reward and experience are being gained. He can capture for a definite number of beasts at a time. |leveling= }} |leveling3= beast can be stacked}} |range= 650 |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Sentorio takes reduced damage from minnions and monsters. |description2= Sentorio summon all of his captured monsters then they will gain bonus for 3 seconds. |description3= Their statistics is based on their captive state and have a on summon. They will follow the Beast Master and toward Sentorio's target or to target unit . |leveling= }} |leveling2= }} |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Sentorio is equipped with beast claws. He release these claws from both hands which is connected by ropes. This will deal for each claw and apply for 2 seconds. |description2= If these claws touched the , claw is attached to it and is extended by 1 second. Then Beast Master slowly reel the rope, toward him until , while he is being for 50%. |leveling= }} |leveling2= units/second}} |target range= 625 |cooldown= seconds |cost= |costtype= mana }} }} Sentorio and all units under him are greatly empowered. They will gain bonus on their basic attack and bonus }} for a duration. |leveling= }} }} seconds}} |cooldown= seconds |cost= 100 |costtype= mana }} }} User:Lyndongwapo/customwork|Check out my other Works